1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for wirelessly receiving power.
2. Description of Related Art
Research on wireless power transmission has been started to overcome issues, such as an increasing inconvenience of wired power supply and limits to existing battery capacities, due to an increase in various electronic devices including mobile terminals. In particular, research has been concentrated on near-field wireless power transmission. The near-field wireless power transmission refers to an example in which a distance between a transmission coil and a reception coil is sufficiently short, compared to a wavelength in an operation frequency. A wireless power transmission and reception system using a resonance characteristic may include a source device configured to supply power, and a target device configured to receive the supplied power.